


I Need You Close to Me

by NixVicious



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Finn will fucking bludgeon anyone who tries to hurt Rae, Mild Language, angry!Rae, clingy!Finn, drunk hook-ups are a bad idea when you're angry, drunken intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixVicious/pseuds/NixVicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finn starts to get a bit clingy to Rae, and in retaliation she goes out for drinks with the girls, gets slaughtered and puts herself in a vulnerable position with a stranger. Finn comes to the rescue" - Tumblr prompt fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Close to Me

Based on the following prompt from another of my darling anons:

* * *

"Just fuck off Finn!" she screams at him, "If ah wanted a dad I'd go find my fuckbag of a father but ah don't so get the hell outta mah face before ah take th' piss out of ya an ya know ah will!"

The door slams even as he yells for her to 'wait Rae' and 'fuck why ya doin this?' and 'just come back! Rae! Rae!' But she doesn't hear him because she's already driving down the street. Finn curses again, loudly in the driveway and kicks at the pot of fuschias his mom's got by the front steps. It cracks, spilling dirt and flowers everywhere and he curses again because his mom really likes those in particular. His dad bought 'em for her on their last anniversary. Just add it to the growing list of things he's ruined this past week.

Him and Rae have been fightin loads these days. It's not like he wants to but she doesn't know what she does to him that makes him like this. Even when he tried explainin' to her she still didn't understand and told him he was too clingy.

Finn.is.not.clingy.

He just worries about her, maybe more than he should, but can ya blame him? Really. After that night at her mum's reception everything he felt for her just grew. His protectiveness magnified. Finn wasn't trying to boss her around or be her father, he was just trying to look out for her.

Therapy was helping a lot. She let him meet Kester and that was significant because it meant she was trusting him more, letting him more into her life. But it also meant he now had the additional responsibility to watch out for her. That's what boyfriends did for their girls after all. Guess they've got different ideas on what a boyfriend's 'sposed to do though, and he doesn't think he's wrong.

Yes she went to the rave an' nothin happened but then she started partying more and more after that. And drinkin more booze than she could handle too. It's alright when he's there with her, but he can't always be around, and Chloe and Izzy aren't really any sort of protection either. Chloe definitely won't stop Rae after she's had too many. He doesn't think Chloe knows there's a limit to how much booze Rae can consume. So if he wants to know where she's goin' all the time it's only 'cause he cares about her but all she sees is him being too clingy and acting like her dad instead of her boyfriend. Hence the reason she proper cussed him out before leavin' in an angry huff. He knows she's going out with the girls, and that she _won't_ go to the Pub just so it'll be that much harder for him to find her, because he _will_ go looking for her. They both know it.

It's a vicious cycle. They fight, she screams, he yells, she storms out, he goes after her, he finds her eventually, they have angry make-up sex, she scratches and bites him like a spiteful cat because she resents him and loves him in the same breath, he kisses and thrusts hard enough to bruise because the intensity of his feelings for her drive him to the brink sometimes, and then they're fine in the morning. Except when the fight is angrier than usual because then he has no clue where to find her and the search takes longer and he panics more because who knows what could happen to her when she's upset with him.

Finn knows he can't go after her now. He's still too riled up. If he confronted her now he'd probably only fuck things up more. So he tries to calm himself down and goes back inside. He sits on the couch and runs his hands through his hair frustratedly. Why does she have to be the single most amazing and equally infuriating woman he's ever met? She makes him so chuffing mad he wonders how they're still together even after all this time. Truth be told, he knows deep down in his stomach that she's the only one for him. He can't picture it bein' anyone else. He sighs in defeat as he feels all the fight starting to drain out if him.

"You alright darlin?" his mom calls out to him as she comes down the stairs.

He gives her a weak, watery smile that's answer enough. She gave birth to him after all, she knows him better than he thinks he knows himself.

"You an' Rae get into it again?"

Finn nods because he can't bring himself to speak just yet. She comes over to sit next to him and takes his hand in both of hers but doesn't say a word. Finn was the kind of child who never really needed words. He's more of a tactile, do by action kind of person. So she knows he'll tell her when he's ready. As strong as her son is, sometimes he needs a shoulder stronger than his. There's never been any stronger than hers when it comes to certain things.

"I'm only trying to look out for 'er but she doesn't see that. She thinks ah'm being clingy and trying to be her dad and tell her what she shouldn't do. I'm not trying to be her dad but she needs someone to watch her back and the girls can't do it because they're...they're...well they're _them_!"

His mum strokes his knuckles with her fingers.

"Your dad and I used to fight too y'know. I thought he was being too protective, too overbearing-"

"That's bollocks! I've never heard dad even raise his voice at the postman when he drops the wrong post in the box."

She chuckles lightly, "We were both quite the hotheads when we were younger. And it took time but I realised eventually it was because he loved me and didn't want anything to happen to me,"

"But that's exactly wha' ah tried tellin' Rae!" he interjects.

"Tellin' or yellin'?" she asks in that all too knowing tone of hers.

"She was yelling too!" he protests, "At me! That's why ah started yellin' at her-"

"And wha' happened after that?"

He laughs then, and laughs and laughs and laughs until he starts crying. His mum just holds him and strokes his back while he does.

"She'll be the death of me won't she?"

His mom smiles and cradles his face in her hands.

"The ones we love always are. They're the only ones with the ability to drive us the most crazy we'll ever be. Now how about some tea yes?"

He nods and she kisses his forehead before getting up to go into the kitchen.

* * *

Chloe's flirting with some dark-haired guy at the bar while Izzy drowns her sorrows about Chop in six successive shots. How a tiny thing like she is can put away so much booze is a wonder Rae's never quite been able to understand. Then again, she doesn't understand a lot of things these days, Finn most of all. It's like he's this completely different person than he was when they was first going out. Sometimes even the sex isn't enough to make her stay and fuck her is the sex good. He's definitely gotten waay better at it in the past few months. Just thinking about it makes her insides do barrel rolls and between her legs all tingly. But now is not the time to be thinkin about their sex because she's chuffing mad at him.

He's being a right old dowdy wanker and pissin' her off to th' high heavens. Fucking stupid boyfriends with their fucking stupid barnacle ways and fucking stupid overprotectiveness. She needs her space damn it. She's not a child that needs coddling. Even her mum isn't as bad as he is anymore. Why he needs to know where she's going all the time and who she's going out with and when she'll be coming back is fucking beyond her! What is she back in primary school or something?

"Fuck you Finn," she mutters as she throws back one of Izzy's shots and then slams the empty glass down on the table, "Come on Red, let's dance!" pulling her fiery-haired friend onto the dance floor.

They're at some newly opened club down on Stratsford. It's proper gorgeous and Rae thinks that if she wasn't so fucked right now she'd probably appreciate it a lot more. But that doesn't matter because all she wants is to dance and let the music take her, to drown everythin' she's feelin' and just let go. Let go of all the bullshit with Finn.

Izzy holds onto her as they dance, albeit rather drunkenly, but no one really cares because everyone else in there is just as knobbered as they are. She can't see Chloe anymore which means she must have gone off with tall, dark and nameless. Rae suddenly has this overwhelming desire to be in a dark corner with some faceless guy, the music pounding over them as he makes her forget what brought her here in the first place. It's wild and reckless and exactly what she needs. She doesn't have to wait long though because a few feet over is this guy staring shamelessly as the girls grind against each other. They lock eyes and he inclines his head to her ever so minutely.

The song changes and Chloe suddenly reappears, pulling down her skirt as she dances over to them. Tall, dark and curly is right behind her. They pull Izzy towards them and Rae takes that moment to stare down Mr. Obvious as hard as she can with what she hopes are 'fucking come hither' eyes. He's in front of her faster then she can blink, dark grey short-sleeved fitted-ish t-shirt and black jeans. His hair reminds her of Finn's except it's darker and his shoulders are broader, thicker, with more muscle, and Rae can feel herself getting moist with anticipation. Then they're dancing, really close together and his hands are around her, on her hips, sliding up and down her sides as their pelvises gyrate in sync. He's behind her, breath tickling the side of her neck, lips close to the shell of her ear. The strobe lights are flashing all over the place and she doesn't want to be there anymore. She wants someplace darker and quieter.

"Ya wanna get out o' here?" she murmurs against his ear, breath hot on his skin as she turns in his arms to face him.

He smiles proper wicked an' Rae can't help but wonder what Finn would think if he saw her now. She's swaying on her feet but Muscles has a good hold on her so she won't be kissing the floor anytime soon.

"Lead th' way lover," he says against her mouth and kisses her.

It's open-mouthed, slick with tongue, and full of promise. Shivers shoot all the way up her spine. She catches Chloe's eye as they leave the dancefloor and nods towards the private level upstairs. Chloe winks in return and they make their way up the steps to the V.I.P. section with the curtain covered booths. All the privacy she'll need for-

Rae doesn't even have time to finish that thought before he's on her, hard and heavy and wanting. Her back hits the couch and he's between her legs, rocking back and forth over the apex of her thighs while his hands are pulling her jacket off her shoulders so he can get at the zipper on her top. Her fingers fumble with his jeans but then the top button comes loose and she sings a hallelujah in her head. His mouth is insistent at her collarbone, sucking hickeys into the pale flesh as his hands slide under the unzipped left side of her top and find her breast. She shudders out a breath when he takes hold of it and starts kneading. The pressure is firm and his motions fast and nothing like Finn and Rae finds herself arching up into the touch.

She finally gets her hand into his jeans and then his cock is in her palm and she squeezes. He groans against her as she gives it a few quick hard tugs, his own fingers rushing down into her panties and feeling her wetness. Rae moans as they slip between her folds, shaking with drunken delirium even as she's wanking him off. He pushes into her roughly, fingers slick with her fluids, scissoring and stretching her until it starts to get a bit painful.

"Take it easy tosser, that hurts!" she slurs in protest.

Muscles catches her mouth in another dirty kiss and thrusts his hand up into her at the same time as she speeds up the motion of her hand circled round his dick. The cry is punched out of her. It hurts even more this time, the pain overriding the pleasure. She tries to push him away but he grabs her wrist, with the hand that isn't between her legs, and holds it down against the couch. Alarms start to go off in her head as his fingering becomes erratic and rough. She can feel him growing in her hand, he's thrusting shallowly into the ring her fingers have made. Rae starts to panic. This is not fucking fun anymore!

"St-stop!" she groans as he pulls down her leggings to her knees.

"Oh don't be like that lover," he cajoles, licking a wet stripe from her ear to the juncture of her neck and collarbone, "It's about to get even better!" and then she feels her panties being shoved down to meet her leggings and his cock thick and wet against her inner thigh.

"Fuckin get off me you asshole!" she screams and tries to push him off her.

He only grins and moves her hand from around him to join the other one still trapped above her head. She whimpers because the change in motion moves him right on top of her and he's big, really big, and really wet, and she really, really, really doesn't want to do this anymore!

"Please," she's crying a little now because this bloke is on the verge of raping her and that fucks you up for life. Imagine how much more fucked up she's gonna be after this, "don't do this! Please! Just-just don't!"

He just laughs and shakes her a little, "I like it when they've got a little spirit in 'em but ah don't like it when they cry so stop fuckin' crying alright?!" and he shakes her again.

Rae closes her eyes. She doesn't want to see it happen. She doesn't want to watch him do this to her. Otherwise she'll never be able to face Finn ever again. Never be able to be with him again. Never feel him touch her again.

_I'm sorry Finn, I'm so sorry_

The tip of his head presses between her folds and her body tightens instinctively again the oncoming intrusion. The sob is caught in throat as she feels herself start to shut down.

All she can think is _Finn, Finn, Finn_ and then she's screaming his name and thrashing under the guy.

"FIIIINNNNNNN!!!!" at the top of her lungs despite the fact that it feels like a stone's lodged in the middle of her throat.

"Th' fuc-" but he doesn't get to finish his sentence because suddenly he's flying across the length of the booth, through the curtains and onto the floor.

It's Finn and he's mad as fuck and crazier than hell right now. Even as she's choking back her panic and trying to pull her pants back up she can see it in his face. He's fucking furious as he grabs the guy by the neck of his tshirt and punches him in the face like he's made out of putty or somethin'. As shaken up and drunk as she is, Rae witnesses with extreme clarity of mind Finn's unforgiving attack on the sodding bastard. His fists fly into the guy's face repeatedly until his knuckles are bloody.  Then he hauls him up and throws him into one of the dark wooden booth tables. The man hits it with a resounding thud before slumping half unconscious to the ground but Finn goes after him again, plowing into him like a madman.

"Finn!" Rae calls out to him, "Finn stop! You'll kill him! Stop it!" because people are screaming and calling for security and she just really wants to get out there and go home. Preferably to pass out under the shower.

She pushes off the couch with wobbly steps and tries to get over to Finn.

"Rae!" it vaguely registers that Chloe's calling her name as she stumbles into him, curling a hand around his fist as he pulls back for another punch.

Finn startles and whirls on her, fist still raised, eyes wild and angry.

"It's Rae, Finn it's Rae!" and he blinks a couple times like he's coming out of a haze.

His eyes flicker over her face, take in her dishevelled state, the marks in her skin and his face contorts with fury all over again.

"He fuckin touched ya! He fuckin touched ya!" his voice is shaking and unsteady, "I'm gonna kill 'im!' and turns to lay into the bleeding sod again.

"Just take me home," she whispers tiredly, voice too weak to shout anymore, "Take me home Finn, _please_..."

His face shifts and then he wraps his arms around her, warm and protective and familiar. Safe. Chloe and Izzy are rushing up the steps, the Manager of the club and about five private security guards with him.

* * *

Everything after that is pretty much one big blur. He doesn't let go of her once. The ambulance comes, the police come, and through it all she stays in his arms. Finn doesn't let anyone touch her, he only allowed that paramedic bloke to because the inspector threatened to throw his arse in jail for the night if he didn't. Fuck their procedure, Finn doesn't give a shit. His hands are still shaking though. Just thinking about what that bastard might've done to his Rae sets his nerves on fire and it takes both Chloe and Izzy sitting on either side of him to calm him down.

Rae's on the cusp of sleep by the time they get back to his. She was originally supposed to spend the weekend anyway. He doesn't know how he's gonna explain this to her mum though because it's not like he can't not tell her. Finn really doesn't wanna explain this to her mum. His parents are up and waiting for him when they get back. Chloe dropped them off and said she'd return the car in the mornin'. Izzy kept apologizing but he didn't blame either of them for anything. Only himself.

His dad helps get her up to his room and kisses him on the head before going to make tea in the kitchen. His mum comes in after with a washrag and a bowl of warm water.

"To clean her up a bit," she murmurs gently when he looks questioningly at her.

Finn has to force himself out the room. Even then he camps right outside his door, leaning against the patch of wall right next to it. His dad comes back up with tray carrying four steaming cups of tea, hands one to Finn, sits next to him, takes a cup for himself and rests the tray on the floor next to where they're sitting. They drink in silence. But that's all the support Finn needs really.

Minutes later his mum eases his door open and he's scrambling to his feet like a newborn pup with no coordination. Rae's resting fast asleep, hair brushed and tied back, changed and now sporting one of his old Smiths t-shirts. Her club clothes are over his mum's arm.

"I'll pop 'em into the wash so she can have 'em for the mornin," is all she says to him.

Finn stares at his mum and struggles with how to say all the things he wants to say. It ends with her hugging him tightly while he cries into the sleeve of her nightgown. She strokes his hair and holds him as closely as she can. When the last of his sobs have died down she tenderly presses a kiss to his temple and squeezes his hand before leaving the room. He hears the low whispers of his dad and her talking in the hallway before the sounds fade away as they finally go back to their bedroom.

Slumping into the chair next to his bed, Finn runs a hand over his face. He feels a right old fucking ruddy mess. How can one woman be so downright infuriating and elicit so many conflicting emotions in him at the same time? Rae turns in her sleep and groans just then. His heart shoots into his throat and he snaps forward immediately alert as if she's going to roll off the bed or wake up and punch him for....well he's not sure for what really, but he's positive she'd want to punch him though.

Rae doesn't open her eyes but she frowns in her sleep, arm feeling around her as if searching for something or someone.

"Come t’bed Finn," she murmurs groggily, rolling over onto her side but facing him, before she's sighing in her sleep and then silent again.

Finn stands, tea forgotten on his nightstand, and strips his clothes off. There's still faint traces of smoke and booze from the club in them. He really should wash his face and hands though so he pads as quietly as he can to the bathroom down the hall and does. The cold water splashes on his face and he stares at his reflection in the mirror.

_Tomorrow. Not tonight. Not now. Tomorrow._

When he gets back to his room Rae's turned again, she's facing away from him now. He flips the light switch off and gets into bed, slipping in behind her, arm sliding over her waist before tightening slightly. She makes a contented little sound and snuggles into the curve of his chest, his chin slotting perfectly into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Rae wriggles once more and then he feels body relax as she sinks even deeper into sleep. He inhales deeply, nose tracing the soft skin of her neck. It fills him with an indescribable sense of contentment having her close like this. That's all he wants, all he needs.

Anything else makes him think of too many other unpleasant scenarios and he has to fight to keep still, to keep the shaking at bay. She's his weakness and his strength, his undoing and his demise but he can't be bothered. Truth be told, he'd beat up a thousand more men just to protect her, because someone like her deserves that, deserves being cherished, deserves everything. No matter what she says, no matter how upset she gets with him. No matter how upset he gets with her. Finn wants to be that for her.

He _will be_ that for her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :)

Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://nixvicious.tumblr.com/) or submit a prompt.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up changing my original tags and using the rape tag because someone mentioned on tumblr that things went further than Rae wanted them to. So I did a little googling and the random guy's actions can be labelled rape because according to the WHO (20012): rape is “physically forced or otherwise coerced penetration – even if slight – of the vulva or anus, using a penis, other body parts or an object”.
> 
> At first I didn't think it counted by normal definition (non-con sexual intercourse) and also since I wrote Rae as originally being was into it I thought some people might say 'but it can't be rape if she wanted it in the first place'. While that might have been stupid reasoning I have changed it to be on the safe side.


End file.
